In order to apply a patch to the inside of a tire, various treatments are generally required. While typically a certain amount of tire material or other features must be removed from the inside of the tire, several different preparations are employed depending upon the patch and application. For example, applying a patch requires removal of a non-stick coating from the inner surface of the tire, removal of dirt or debris, removal of a bladder imprint, removal of a sufficient depth of material desired for installing the patch, applying a texture to the surface for receipt of the patch, removal of an old patch or other features, and/or other treatments. As used herein, “patch” shall be understood to include a material being added to the inner surface of the tire for purposes of repair as well as a device carrying various components such as e.g., electronic sensors, RFIDs, etc.
In preparing for patch application, various tools and manual techniques may be used for treating the inside of the tire including blasting with e.g., sand, cryogenic treatment with e.g., carbon dioxide ice, laser ablation, water get blasting, hot knife treatment, and/or grinding with an abrasive material. However, difficulties are encountered with each approach. For example, removal of the inner tire material manually using a grinding tool, e.g., an abrasive wheel or similar tool, can require considerable skill and strength. An operator must react to the torque created by contact between the spinning grinder and the inner surface while controlling the movement of the grinder so that the inner tire material is removed from only a predetermined area having a certain size and shape—referred to herein as the target area. In addition, the depth of material removed must be controlled to ensure that only the desired amount is removed and, typically, to ensure that removal is either uniform over the target area or follows a particular depth profile. Such grinding operations can be particularly challenging when the tire is damaged at the target area or has raised features at the target area. In addition, grinding the inner surface of the tire requires operating the grinding tool inside the tire, which increases the difficulty of such operations due to the narrow space available. Not only must the grinding tool be able to fit inside the tire, but manual operations also require that an operator be able to manipulate the grinding tool therein. Automating the grinding process faces additional problems including repeatedly positioning the grinder at the proper location within tires that vary in geometry, dimensions, and surface features between different models and sizes. Similar problems are also encountered with the other tools and manual techniques referenced above.
Therefore, advantageous solutions that allow for automation and other improvements in treatment preparations for patch application along the inside of various tires are needed. Advantageous solutions that can be used with a variety of tools and treatment techniques as mentioned above would be particularly beneficial.